Tug of War
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: This why you should never participate in a game against Beleruses, especially if your the target if their obession! Warning this story containa threesome, and a whole lot of incest, don't like then don't read! Male BelarusxRussiaxBelarus, Nyotalia


Tug of War

"Big brother will you play tug of war with us?" Nataylia asked as she stood in front of said brother's desk, watching as he did his work.

"Sister I don't know if I can, I have a lot of paper work I have to finish" he said showing her the papers from his work.

"Please big brother, it will be for a few minutes" his younger brother Nikolia said as he and his sister gave their brother puppy dog eyes.

Russia surrendered unable to say no to those eyes, plus he needed a little time out of the office.

"Okay we will play your game, Da" he said and watched as his younger siblings gleefully thanked him, before they began pulling him outside.

In the snowy backyard, Ivan waited while his brother and sister gathered the things for the game.

"Okay big brother here are rules" Nataylia began explaining, "It will be a one on one game, first I will tug against you, than we rotate until everyone has gone"

"Whoever pulls the other down the most time wins" Nikolia finished handing Ivan the other end of the rope.

"Da, sounds simple enough" Ivan smiled holding the rope, "But I must be warning I am pretty strong, so I'll try not to hurt you" he giggled, not noticing the smiles on his siblings faces.

"Okay let us start big brother" Nataylia said and they began their game of tug of war. After whole afternoon of pulling each other to the ground the winner of the whole thing was none other than, Ivan. Who jumped up in done like a happy child saying, "Yey! I have won it again! Russia is the best in the all the world!" he cheered over and over.

"Good job Big brother" Nataylia congratulated as Russia stopped his bouncing as he smiled to his siblings.

"Now it is time to get your prize for winning" she smiled and Russia suddenly got a bad feeling, "Huh prize? What prize is that?" he asked as Nataylia said, "You have to close your eyes first, and no peeking" she said and Ivan closed his eyes hesitantly, but in truth he really wanted to know what he got.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, yelping at the sting Russia quickly fell to the ground, his whole body became numb and his vision blurred, the last thing he remembered was his brother and sister smiling down at him.

When he woke up he found himself laying on something soft, looking around he found that he was not in his own house. The room was average looking room and painted with a deep blue color. Trying to get up, he looked in horror and found himself tied to the bed post, his hands where bound above his head, while his legs were tied to individual bed posts.

Russia began to tremble when he heard the sound snickering coming from inside the room, "I see your awake brother~" a voice called, looking to the side Russia blood truly turned cold when he saw his little sister and brother standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes big brother, now we can clam our prize~" Nikolia smiled as they advanced toward a trembling Ivan, "Nataylia, Nikolia, release me at once" Ivan raised only to receive a creepy laugh from both siblings.

"But big brother don't you want your prize" she said and watched as Ivan shook his head, "No not really" he stammered. His eyes widened as he saw what happened next, now his siblings were now shedding their clothing, so that now Nataylia was in only her black lace bra and panties and Nikolia in his black boxers.

Russia blushed furiously as he felt his siblings crawl on the bed with him; Nataylia straddled his stomach, her legs on both sides of him so that Russia could see her whole form.

"S-sister? , Ivan stammered as his sister smiled down sweetly at him, moving her hair back she leaned down towards him, arm on both sides of his head preventing escape as Belarus closed in lips hovering over her dear brothers.

"Sister! Why do you get to kiss brother first!?" yelled Nikolia who pouted as Nataylia pulled away and turned toward her brother, "Because I say so! Don't such a baby" she said making Nikolia fume even more, before a thought clicked in his head.

"Fine you can kiss big brother first" he smiled climbing between his brothers legs, "But I will be first to sample brother" he said rubbing the older male through the fabric of his pants, electing a gasps from the other.

"No fair!" Nataylia yelled, "Oh don't be such a baby" he mocked still rubbing the other, Nataylia growled before turning her attention back to Ivan, he gasps as his lips were taken by his younger sister. Nataylia pressed her lips to her beloved, gliding her tongue over his lips seeking entry in his mouth.

Trying to keep his mouth shut, Ivan suddenly gasps when the hand on his nether regions squeezed rather hard, forcing a gasps from him. Taking her chance, she plunged her tongue into the awaiting caverns. Belarus moved her tongue in and out of the others hot mouth, suckling on the others appendage with her own.

Nikolia began unbuttoning the others pants, pulling the brown fabric down revealing Ivan's boxer's which were beginning to form a tent. Nikolia licked his lips, as Nataylia removed her lips taking in gasps of air as she looked down at her brother, a heated blush across his face and drool pulling down his chin.

"Sister" a voice called her from behind her, looking back she saw her brother messaging the erection through brother's boxers, licking her lips at the sight of her most wanted prize. Nataylia moved so that she was now sitting on Ivan's stomach watching as Nikolia continue to message the others erection to hardness.

Ivan gasped and moan in both embarrassment and pleasure as he felt the blood flow south, he moaned when he felt cold air and heard the gasps of his two siblings as they stared, transfixed on their older's manhood.

"Big brother is so big and thick" Nikolia blushed grasping onto the 12inch thick piece, giving the shaft an experimental lick, running his tongue over the large purple vein on the side. Ivan bucked his hips at the sensation, as his brother and sister assaulted his manhood with various bites, kisses, and licked up and down his manhood.

Ivan moaned and bucked his hips violently; his siblings had grasped his foreskin between his teeth and had pulled at it like a pack of hungry puppies. After a few more lapses, Nikolia took the length in his mouth trying to fit as much as possible.

"Ahhhh-ahhhh!" Ivan moaned at the warm and wet sensation around him, Nikolia adjusted himself to the object in his mouth before he began sucking slowly on the mammoth. Nataylia began kissing up and down her brother's pelvic bone, moving up and onto Ivan's chest as her hands roamed over every inch of her brother's firm chest.

Ivan continued to melt under his sibling's touches, his face flustered and red, why did it have to feel so good? He thought as Nataylia began grinding herself against him, he could feel the wetness between her legs, as his stomach began to tighten at the treatment he was receiving from Nikolia.

"О, Боже, брат ... Я иду!" Russia yelled as something snapped, releasing his hot fluids into Nikolia's awaiting mouth. Hungrily, the younger boy sucked and swallowed the hot seed, greedily milking the other for all he was worth. As he removed his mouth to breath, he yelped as the still hard manhood gave out another squirt hitting the surprised male dead on his forehead and cheek.

Nataylia moved toward her brothers, as they looked through half-lidded eyes, she leaned forward lapping her tongue across the others face collecting the seed hungrily in her mouth. Once the cheek was done she began licking the creamy liquid from her brothers forward.

Nikolia then pulled his sister down gently into a heated kiss, their tongues danced and sucked against each other, Ivan could see his seed as it was pushed back in forth between the two mouths, somehow he found it both hot and disgusting at the same time, but more erotic then gross. He watched as they kissed and touched each other's body heatedly, hands roaming over similar ivory skin. Nikolia began removing Nataylia's bra, tossing the lacy fabric to the other side of the bed as they helped the other remove the snug boxer's and panties, embracing each other in bare bliss.

Ivan eyes began to glaze with lust as he watched the scene in front of him, releasing hot breathes as he began to feel himself growing painfully hard.

As the broke apart, they looked lustfully over toward their older brother who was just as lust fueled as them, much to their satisfaction. As Nataylia began moving toward her brother, she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her, "Before we continue sister, we need to discuss…who gets to fuck big brother first" he questioned.

"Good question" she said folding her arms against her bare chest, "I think I should be first to take big brother" she said and Nikolia pouted, "Nyet, I want to be brothers first" he said folding his arms as the two locked gazes.

As the two began to argue Russia began to grow impatient whining at his unattended need, noticing their brothers uncomfortable positions the siblings decided come to a equal and far resolution to their problem.

"Okay ,ready, go!

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…Shoot!"

'_Both rock'_

"Again!"

'Both scissors'

"Tie go again!"

'_Both rock, again'_

This went on for a good five minutes and finally a winner had been decided.

"Yes I win!" Nikolia cheered much to Nataylia's disappointment; suddenly the sound of snoring brought their attention toward Ivan, who was snoring softly.

"He fell asleep" Nataylia groaned

"Well I know something that will wake brother straight up" Nikolia smirked as he maneuvered himself over his brother still hard erection. Rubbing the tip around his puckered hole a few times, he aligned himself up before pressing down on the large member.

Nikolia breath hitched as he pressed down onto the large piece of equipment, the flesh not even half way inside him and he felt like he was about to lose it.

"B-big brother…so big, can't…" he stammered biting his lip as he used his hands to keep his balance. Nataylia move so she was now sitting in front of the stammering male.

"N-nataylia?" he said threw hazy eyes of lust as his sister placed her hands on the others shoulders, without warning she pressed down hard on the other, forcing them down the whole twelve inches in one swallow.

Nikolia and Ivan let out a long yell at the feeling around them; Nikolia trembled from the aftershocks of being filled to the brim by his brother. Ivan gasped awake feeling the warm tightness that enveloped his 'southern land'. Looking up, he saw Nikolia trembling, almost to the point of tears and the back of his sister. Looking back blue eyes looked as their brother, "Big brother" they both said as Nataylia moved so she was now facing her brother.

"N-nataylia…could you do me a favor?" he stammered, watching as the silver haired girl nodded her head with no hesitation, "Would you mind untying my hands, it is uncomfortable in this position" he smiled up at them, without another second Nataylia began untying the ropes, freeing his hands.

With a sigh, Ivan began massaging his wrist, "Da, that is much better, now then…" he moved so that he was now sitting up, Nikolia winced at the moment still not used to the filling girth inside him.

Russia giggled at the others reaction, "Russia is very big, does it feel good, brat" Russia smiled innocently as Nikolia nodded slowly, "Yes big brother…I love the fill of you inside me" he blushed looking off to the side.

"Hmm, that is good" he said grabbing the other's shoulders, but something in the Russian mans smile did not site right with the other. Suddenly Nikolia found himself being pushed down onto the bed, "B-big brother what are you ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as Russia began thrusting into the body below, "Ohh Nikolia, time for punishment da" he giggled and thrusted in again as Nikolia gasped in pain and pleasure at the force the thrust, "You really didn't think I wouldn't punish you for this little stunt, did you?" he said in between thrusting into the wanton body below, listening to the lewd moans that escaped the others mouth.

His thrusts were brutal and without mercy, pounding harder and harder a smile stuck on his face with each moan and plea.

"Please…brother" Nikolia cried as Ivan continued to press his legs forward forcing more and more inside him.

"Is'nt this what you wanted Nikolia, for your beloved big brother to fuck you" he laughed as Nikolia moaned and thrashed about, his body withering in sheer bliss. Behind them, Nataylia began touching herself, her fingers thrusting into her wet heat at the sight of her older brother dominating Nikolia. Her breath was shaky, as she curled her fingers inside her and played with one of her hardened breast.

"Oh sister~" Ivan called as Nataylia halted her menstruations and looked up, face flushed as Ivan continued to pound the body below.

"Please to be coming here" he said his voice was hitched, Nataylia now sat next to her brother, suddenly she was pulled so she now sat on Nikolia's stomach blushing as her heat grinded and glided with each thrust of her brother.

"Nat, be a good little sister and suck your brother off" he said and watched as her eye brow creased

"I do not wish to taste Nikolia, I want big brother!" she whined as Russia laughed patting the other on the head lovingly and smiled.

"And you will, but only after you help brother, da" he smiled at her, as she pouted before looking down at Nikolia's member. "Fine, but I'm doing it for big brother" she stated before taking the member into her mouth, the action making the male under her squirm and buck at the sudden heat.

"Now that that's done, time for more punishment" he giggled and before either of the siblings could understand the others words, Ivan grabbed Nataylia's hips guiding them over Nikolia's face and before either could speak he pressed her heat into the others face making him gasped in shock out the sudden intrusion.

Nikolia gasped, looking up he saw his sisters butt over his face, "Now Nikolia be a good little sister and lick your sister, make sure you get all the juices" he laughed as the other's looked desperately at his older brother, "Go on" he guided as Nikolia swallowed before complying with his brothers wishes.

Sticking out his tongue he began gliding his appendage over the wet heat, as Nataylia released a moan around the others member. As they both continued to bite, suck, and lick each other's most private areas. Ivan continued to watch the act from above, listening to the sinful sounds with a innocent smile.

"Big brother, please don't stop" Nikolia moaned wantonly as he clutched the hips above him, wetness dripping down the side of his lips.

With a deep chuckle Ivan continued burying himself again and again inside his brother's caverns. They were so warm and inviting, so wet and velvety soft; he had to admit it was deliciously perfect.

"Nikolia your so soft and warm on the inside" He seem to praise the other watching as a smile played on the others face, "Thank you big brother!" he gasped continuing to lick the other above.

Nataylia frowned at the praise her brother gave Nikolia, as she sucked more in her sting of jealousy she bit down on the others member, electing a scream from the male below.

"Nikolia what is the matter?" Ivan asked as Nikolia growled from below , "Nataylia bit me!" she yelled and Ivan looked down at the pouting girl below.

"Nataylia why did you bit Nikolia?" he asked, Nataylia continued to pout not wanting to look at the older male. As she continued to look away, Ivan suddenly had a thought. Cupping the girls chin, bringing the others face so their eyes locked.

"Little sister is feeling unappreciated, da" he said as he watch a blush form on the others face, "Well, little sister"

"Yes…I don't like attention you give to cry baby brother Nikolia" she looked down embarrassed for what she had just confessed.

"Silly little Nataylia, you look so cute" he giggled before placing his lips on the surprised female who instantly began kissing back, as the two made out, Ivan wrapped his arm around the others waist before he started thrusting back into the body below. Nikolia screamed as his hole was assaulted over and over. Above him Nataylia and Ivan continued their make out session, taking a breath Nataylia continued to cling to her big brother as he pounded into the body below.

"B-Big brother! Ahahah, I c-can't…I'm gonna come!" he almost screamed withering in ecstasy, his hands clutching the sheets below him for dear life.

Ivan felt it too, the tightening in his stomach as he thrust deeper and deeper, electing more wonton moans and cries from the body below. As he pushed against that precious bundle of nerves, again and again, the flood gates finally broke and Nikolia burst with a whimpering cry. Streams of warm, sticky cum rocketed, coating both Ivan's face, his chest, and part's of Nataylia's backside.

Ivan continued to thrust into the spent body below until finally he felt the last of his reserves broke and, with a deep groan, he exploded inside the tight constriction. Loads of hot semen burst inside, one after another, filling the body to the brim.

Taking a short breath, he removed him from inside the young boy, watching as his cum streamed in mounds from the abused hole.

"Big brother" Nataylia whimpered as she clutched him, "Don't worry little one I haven't forgotten you" he smiled petting her silvery blond hair. He maneuvered her so that the young girl was aligned with his still pulsing member, "Ready little sister" he said as Nataylia nodded.

Ivan pushed down and up seating himself inside the slicked caverns as both he and her gave a moan of pleasure. Giving her only seconds to adjust Ivan began moving the girl up and down, Nataylia took no time as their thrust became in sync, the girl began riding the over, pushing her body down fast and hard as Ivan grunted at the treatment.

Ivan turned Nataylia over, so that she now on her hands in needs, Ivan took only a moment aligning himself again before plugging back inside, Nataylia screamed as she was pounded into from behind, "Nngh, Bel –" he grunted trusting deeper and deeper into the tight caverns as he listen to Nataylia scream and moan his name over and over again like a mantra.

"I-Ivan!" she screamed, Ivan smiled as he had found that bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge in pleasure. He aimed his thrust for that spot, jabbing again and again, making Nataylia cry out as tears began filling her glazed over eyes.

With on last thrust to her nerves Nataylia let one final cry, before she came, her sweet juices spilling as Ivan continued to thrust inside her, his climax coming hard. He forcefully removed himself from the other, as Nataylia fell over to her knees. Nikolia had regain consciousness as he slowly rose, just in time to see to see Ivan rubbing himself to completion, both he and his sister yelped as they were coated with Russia's hot seed, the white cream landing all over their exhausted bodies.

Ivan looked through glazed eyes as he saw the most cutest sight he ever did see, both Nikolia and Nataylia faces covered in hot seed, the white substance globed all over their faces, as heated blush's spread from ear to ear on both their faces. With one final squirt, Ivan fell back in exhaustion, his chest moving up in down as his tired eyes began to dripped off, the last thing he remembered was feeling his two siblings lay themselves at his side, one on each, as they pulled a cover over them and snuggled into their sibling.

'What a prize'


End file.
